Refrescar
by MiloLM
Summary: Un calor de cuarenta grados en Japón, y ellos sin aire acondicionado. Por eso es bueno tener un compañero con poderes de hielo y una compañera con buenas ideas. (Lo que no es buena idea es que Todoroki use su hielo en Momo.) [Ligero TodoMomo].


**Título:** Refrescar.

 **Personajes:** Shōto Todoroki, Momo Yaoyorozu, Clase 1-A, Clase 1-B.

 **Pairing:** TodoMomo.

 **Línea de tiempo:** No-AU. Semi-canon.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer Boku no Hero Academia; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Kōhei Horikoshi. Posible y mucho OoC [Fuera de personaje ]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas y poco románticas.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo.

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **Categoría:** Comedia, Romance.

 **Total de palabras:** 2200.

 **Notas:** No tengo idea de porqué ni cómo se me ocurrió esta idea. En mi país estamos sufriendo de frío :'v

* * *

 **Summary:** Un calor de cuarenta grados en Japón, y ellos sin aire acondicionado. Por eso es bueno tener un compañero con poderes de hielo y una compañera con buenas ideas. (Lo que no es buena idea es que Todoroki use su hielo en Momo.)

* * *

 _ **Refrescar**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

11:30, Japón. Ese día en particular en todo el país había atacado un gran calor, por lo cual ya todos tomaban precauciones y trataban lo menos posible de salir de casa.

Aunque eso solo aplicara a los adultos y unos que otros estudiantes de malas notas. No a los futuros héroes profesionales de la famosa (por todos sus ataques) academia U.A. Y es que, aún con el calor de cuarenta y dos grados y las aulas sin aire acondicionado gracias a una ligera falla en el control eléctrico, todos los estudiantes de dicha institución debían ir a clases sin falta.

Así que ahí estaban todos, los veinte alumnos de la clase 1-A, sufriendo de otra jornada escolar en una habitación que seguramente ya podría compararse con la de un horno a temperatura máxima. Y Aizawa-sensei hablando con menos ganas que otros días, y los chicos todavía con menos energías de escribir y más de abanicarse con las manos o darse muchos tragos de agua de sus botellas.

—Ya está —la voz firme de EraserHead hace que todos vuelvan a la realidad y lo observen, con el sudor recorriendo su frente y su cabello atado en una coleta alta—. Iré a hablar con el director por un rato. Tienen hora libre por el momento.

Y sin más el maestro abandonó el aula dando un portazo, quizás por el mal humor aumentado gracias a la temperatura.

Todos se dejaron caer sobre sus mesas, sudando y jadeando cual perros sedientos.

—¡Todoroki, ¿no vas a hacer algo al respecto?! —Es Mineta quien se queja enojado hacia el único que no estaba para nada afectado por el ambiente debido a su Particularidad—. ¡Tienes hielo! ¡Congela la sala o haz algo ya!

—Usar la Particularidad de alguien más para beneficio personal no es algo debido, Mineta-kun. —Recrimina el presidente de la clase, con menos energías que otros días por la misma razón que todos.

—¡Me importa un comino! ¡Hace un calor del infierno y quiero refrescarme!

Y mientras comienza una pequeña discusión, Shōto sólo observa su mano derecha por unos momentos, pensando si sería adecuado usar su poder para congelar la sala y ayudar un poco a sus compañeros a no sufrir tanto del calor abrasador.

Entonces escucha a su compañera de al lado soltar un suspiro sonoro y la mira, dispuesto a preguntarle si aquello era correcto puesto que confía en su razonamiento.

—Yaoyorozu...

—¿Sí, Todoroki-san? —La muchacha pelinegra gira la cabeza y lo mira mientras sonríe amable—. ¿Se le ofrece algo?

—¿Sería correcto usar mi hielo en la clase? —pregunta calmadamente y sin querer dirige por milisegundos su visión a los botones desabrochados de la camisa de la chica, pero enseguida vuelve a mirarla a los ojos ignorando cualquier sentimiento.

Momo entonces ve el hielo que se ha creado en un parpadeo en la mano de Todoroki, y una brillante idea se le viene a la cabeza.

—¡Creo que ya sé qué hacer, Todoroki-san! —Exclama con los ojos brillando de emoción, y el de cabello bicolor asiente dispuesto a escucharla—. Congelar la habitación sería poco productivo ya que el hielo se derretiría en unos momentos y estaríamos inundados de agua. Así que, ¿no le parece mejor si hacemos raspados?

El chico ladea la cabeza, como no entendiendo del todo.

—¿Raspados? —repite. Sabe lo que son, pero no tiene idea de cómo harían algo como eso.

—¡Sí! —afirma la pelinegra con emoción, y luego lleva sus manos a los botones de su camisa y la abre de golpe.

Shōto solo puede romper el hielo que tiene en su mano y apuñalarse los ojos con los dedos para evitar ver, y adolorido girarse hacia otro lado.

—¡Aquí! ¡Esto nos será de utilidad! —Anuncia Yaoyorozu, volviendo a llamar la atención del chico quien temeroso vuelve a mirar y agradecer que ya está vestida otra vez. Y ella en sus manos sujeta una máquina trituradora de hielo—. Ahora necesito que cree cubos de hielo, Todoroki-san.

—Entendido.

Y luego de crear bastantes tarros con hielo triturado, y pedirle a Sato si por si acaso traía algún saborizante de frutas (lo cual sí traía, porque, bueno, uno nunca sabe cuándo tendrá ganas de prepararse algo dulce), ya era tiempo de avisarles a todos.

—Chicos —la amable y cordial voz de la vicepresidenta de la clase hace que Iida y Mineta dejen de discutir, que Aoyama deje de hablar con Tokoyami sobre lo asombroso que es, y que Bakugō detenga su puño justo antes de estamparlo en la cara de Midoriya. Todos se le quedan viendo mientras sostiene un par de tazones llenos de raspado recién hecho—. ¿Quieren?

—¡Yo quiero! —y por supuesto Uraraka es la primera en lanzarse a tomar uno.

No pasa mucho hasta que los demás se acerquen también, todos dispuestos a tomar de ese refrescante postre. Claro que al comienzo Bakugō tuvo que negarse gracias a su detestable orgullo y su creencia de que "no necesitaba ayuda de unos extras", hasta que Todoroki le hubo lanzado el dulce a la cara por pedido de Yaoyorozu —cabe aclarar que ella nunca le pidió que hiciera eso, sólo le dijo que se lo pasara— para después alejarse tranquilamente mientras el rubio soltaba múltiples explosiones de sus manos junto con groserías de su boca, y era detenido por Kirishima quien le agradecía por el raspado a ambos prodigios.

—¡Oh, Kirishima, hermano!

La voz en la puerta abierta hace que todos dirijan su vista a ésta, encontrando a Tetsutetsu justo allí saludando con toda la naturalidad del mundo al pelirrojo.

—¡Hermano! —Exclama entonces el pelirrojo soltando a Katsuki y yendo junto a su bro, dándose un saludo masculino de manos—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberían estar en clases?

—El profesor Vlad nos dio hora libre mientras él iba a hablar con el director —explica el peligris—. Y la clase ya era un infierno de calor así que queríamos ir a la cafetería a comprar algo.

—No necesitan comprarlo ya que están aquí —informa animado y se gira a ver a Shōto y Momo, quienes siguen haciendo más helado para los compañeros que pedían más—. ¡Oigan, chicos! ¿Habrá suficiente para invitar a la clase B?

—¡Por supuesto que sí, Kirishima-kun! ¡Habrá para todos! —afirma entusiasmada y amigable la pelinegra. A su lado Todoroki quiere protestar pero se calla al ver esa sonrisa y vuelve a su trabajo de crear hielo sin ser pagado.

(Y piensa que eso ya es esclavitud.)

—Kirishima, tienes a un ángel en tu clase. —Elogia Tetsutetsu tomando del hombro al pelirrojo y llorando masculinamente. Eijirō asiente con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué haces, Tetsutetsu? —Kendō hace su aparición detrás del nombrado, y éste con una sonrisa se gira sosteniendo dos potes de raspado azul y rosa—. ¿Qué es eso?

—La clase A nos invita algo de helado para mitigar el calor —afirma con una gran sonrisa. Atrás, Kirishima asiente alzando los pulgares—. ¿Quieres un poco?

—Gracias. ¡Hey! ¿Puedo invitar a los demás?

—¡Por supuesto, Kendō-san! —la vicepresidenta acepta de manera emocionada.

Shōto solamente puede sentirse triste en su interior, ya que por fuera sigue tan frío como los cubos de hielo que crea sin detenerse.

 _ **. . .**_

—¡Pero que raspado de más baja calidad! —Como siempre, Monoma hace su comentario cruel hacia sus eternos rivales, portando su típica sonrisa de psicópata maníaco—. ¡Es algo decepcionante, clase A! ¡Se supone que son los prodigios! ¿Acaso no pudieron hacer algo mejor con esos poderes que tienen?

Y al comenzar a reír es Itsuka quien le golpea la nuca para que caiga inconsciente y detenga su palabrería.

—No le hagan caso —habla la pelirroja sonriendo amable—. Estamos agradecidos por invitarnos esto.

—No es como si nos afectara sus palabras, de todas formas —comenta Denki llevándose una cucharada de dulce a la boca—. ¿No, Bakugō?

Pero el rubio explosivo ya estaba siendo detenido por Kirishima para que no asesine al ya desmayado Monoma.

Mientras tanto, Shōto Todoroki piensa seriamente en empezar a cobrar la próxima vez que alguien pida que use su hielo para refrescarse.

No todo es gratis en la vida.

Y él no era un esclavo.

—Todoroki-san, ¿puede hacer-?

—Entendido.

Bueno... era un esclavo no convencional.

 _ **. . .**_

Momo suspira largamente y se abanica un poco con su mano derecha. El pasillo está vacío y tan caliente como se esperaba. Va en dirección a la cafetería ya que había sonado la campaña del receso, y en el mismo instante en el que eso sucedió ya todos en su sala de clases habían desaparecido por completo.

Se siente ligeramente abandonada.

—Yaoyorozu.

Se detiene y gira la cabeza, detrás se acerca con calma Todoroki, portando su típica expresión de hielo. En cambio la pelinegra le sonríe con dulzura en cuanto llega a su lado.

—¿Se le ofrece algo, Todoroki-san? —pregunta con paciencia.

El muchacho la examina de arriba abajo por pequeños instantes, y después vuelve a mirarla a la cara.

—Tú no comiste el helado. —Comenta de pronto.

La fémina parpadea un par de veces procesando esa información, y luego sin poder evitarlo ríe suavemente y con elegancia.

—Ah, se está preocupando de nuevo por algo como eso, Todoroki-san —habla dulce y para de reír—. No hay problema, no es necesario. Iré a comprar algo de tomar en la cafetería. Todo está bien.

Pero no, no está bien. Y Shōto lo sabe. Se lo dice esa sonrisa ligeramente forzada, esa ropa pegada a su cuerpo por culpa del sudor (y es milagro que Mineta no hubiese abierto la boca para soltar algún comentario pervertido al respecto, y sí, seguramente es porque el calor ya está afectando las neuronas de todo el mundo) y esas mejillas rojas por el calor. Sabe que está sufriendo gravemente por la temperatura tan alta.

—No está bien —niega finalmente el chico como un eco de sus pensamientos, y ella le mira sorprendida—. Si sigues así podría darte un golpe de calor.

—No se preocupe, voy a-

—Te ayudaré con eso.

Momo no sabe por qué le ha interrumpido, hasta que lo nota acercarse varios pasos haciéndola retroceder y quedar de espaldas a la pared, la cual por cierto, no está fría así que no es la cosa más reconfortante del mundo. Pero en vez de divagar en la temperatura del ambiente, prefería concentrarse en su propia temperatura, la cual subía y se acumulaba en sus mejillas con cada paso que daba el joven de mirada fría.

Y él estira la mano y la muchacha cierra los ojos, no sabiendo porqué. Hasta que vuelve a abrirlos de golpe al sentir un toque frío en su frente.

Shōto está usando su lado de hielo, justo en ella.

—¿Mejor? —inquiere con su habitual monotonía.

Yaoyorozu queda en blanco primeramente, y luego de intentar decir un par de palabras que no se dignan a aparecer, asiente torpe y suavemente para no quitar ese agradable tacto en su rostro.

Y la mano de Todoroki pasó de su frente a su mejilla, pero en vez de sentirse refrescada, ella sólo podía sentir más y más calor.

Las cejas del chico se fruncen en confusión.

—¿Acaso tienes fiebre, Yaoyorozu? ¿Quieres que te acompañe a ver a Recovery Girl?

—N-no creo que sea necesario, Todoroki-san —alega la joven, intentando por todos los medios posibles no mirarlo a los ojos—. Creo que no es nada importante.

—¿Segura?

—Sí, muy segura.

Pero sus temblores ya decían otra cosa. Preocupándose un poco más, Shōto bajó más su mano, hasta el cuello femenino.

Y entonces Momo pareció congelarse totalmente, aunque en realidad no le había hecho eso, solamente se había quedado paralizada de la nada. Y después termina por convertirse en un tomate que saca humo por las orejas.

—¡¿Yaoyorozu?!

Y no pasa mucho hasta que la muchachita caiga directo al suelo, o ese era el plan de no ser por el chico bicolor que la sujetó con su brazo derecho de la cintura, estremeciéndola por el tacto tan frío. Igualmente no pudo evitar el desmayo que le siguió.

Bien, su compañera había quedado inconsciente. Cabe aclarar que no fue culpa suya, él sólo quería refrescarla.

(Debería dejar hacer eso si no quiere dejar a la pobre morir de un infarto o una fiebre de cuarenta y cinco grados.)

* * *

 **¿Fin?**


End file.
